The Fire Within
by kc9265
Summary: When a girl named Kat find a dragon egg in the forest and it hatches for her she goes on an adventure that she finds love, hate and family. Rated M for sexualality and a bit of mild language. CONTAINS SPOILERS! Based off both book and movie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ugh!" exclaimed Kat as she stepped around the stupid slavers who she had to kill, "Why are they all so stupid?!" She was just ariving at Teirm, her home for as long as she could remember. Every time she went to a differant town and was coming back SOMEONE just HAD to attack her!!

When she came up to the town inn she went around to the stables and tied up her horse, Moonice, then went in.

"KAT!! HURRY UP AND COME HELP!!!" yelled Telnir, the owner of the inn. He was strong and like a father to Kat.

"I'M DOING IT!!" replied Kat in a loud voice. She went to her room on the third floor and took a quick cold bath. After, she put on an old skirt and shirt then brushed her medium/long, curly, black hair. She rushed down to the main level and started taking orders. Two men sat in the corner. She decided to serve them next, so she delivered the meal she had and walked over.

"Hi! I'm Kat. I'm guessing you two are new around here. Visiting family?"

"No we're visiting an old friend" sayed the older man.

"Ok. So what are you're names and what would you like to have?"

"I'm Neal and this is Evan. We'll have a couple glasses of ale." Replied the older man.

Kat gave him a sweet smile and said "All right I'll be right back with that." Then when she returned said "Here you go, so who are you visiting?"

"Jeod." Replied the younger man called Even before getting a glare from the man named Neal.

"Of course he's pretty popular, well if you need anything else you can just call me over." Kat said and walked away thinking _Wow they aren't very talkative. _And a reply came from her 'Gardian', Ice, as she called it. _No they aren't, they act as if they're hiding something. But then again everyone who visits has some thing to hide. So what do you think of Evan? Do you- _She was about to say some thing when a bunch of guards came in and sat down.

Kat walked over and said, "Hello, what would you all like, let me guess some wine?" when she said it she was smiling but wasn't happy they came in. They always cause trouble.

"Yah, and pretty lady make sure there's double and we might even add you in for the deal." One said and they all laughed.

" I'll get you the double but I wouldn't talk like that when Telnir is around he gets furious when people talk like that to me or anyone else working for him." She replied with a devilish grin. When she brought them the wine she saw that Neal and Evan were leaving on the table was the money they owed and a note. She walked over and saw her name was on it. The note read:

_Thanks, I left a little extra money for you_

_Evan_

She saw the extra money and quickly put it in her dress pocket. The rest of the money she put on the counter. She was happy all day even when the soldiers started getting rough and were forced to get out. She liked this Evan. Maybe she'd even ask Jeod where they lived to visit them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Kat got off she decided to go into the forest for a walk. She brought her bow and arrows, as well as her sword, which she had so rightfully named Flauga, meaning fly in the Ancient language. She had learned the ancient language from her decieced adopted mother and how to make a sword from a swordsman that was killed by the guards whilst they were drunk.

She never knew who her birth parents were and stopped asking after she got yelled at for asking. She guessed she would never know. In the forest she thought she had heard something. When she turned around she tripped over something smooth and hard. When she looked at what she tripped over she saw a stone, and it was beautiful. She pulled it out of the ground and to her surprize it was warm.

She brought it into the light to see what color it was and was surprized to see it changed colors. _I'm keeping it! _She told Ice through mind talk. She replied with a _Good! It is very beautiful. _Kat told her that she agreed. Then Ice walked out of the trees in the form of a white and black cat. She came over and sniffed the stone. She mewed in astonishment and told Kat _It smells as if it's alive!!! _Kat replied after a moment of thought _Maybe it's an egg!! If it's a dragon egg we'd be rewarded gratefully if we gave it to Galbatorix!!! _To Kat astonishment Ice yelled _NO!!!! IT IS'NT TO BE GIVEN TO HIM!!! THAT EVIL BASTARD WILL GIVE IT TO SOME IGNORANT FOOL!!! No we shall keep it. _Kat replied _All right! All right! We'll keep it. But where? Never mind we can put it in the cottage. _

When they arrived at the cottage they put the egg under the abandoned bed in a blanket. Then they returned to town and Kat bought a few things once Ice had returned to the shadows. When she went back to her room Ice flew in the window as a brown hawk the turned into a cat andstarted cleanind herself.

"Would you not change so much some one could see you!!"

_You should shapeshift more after all you _are_ a shapeshifter!!_

" You know why I don't. It's like cheating!!"

_Yeah _yeah_ yeah. So did you like Evan from yesterday?_

"He was nice."

_You liked him!! So are you gonna ask Jeod where they live?_

"Maybe maybe not, and I just think Evan was nice!!!"

_Yeah right. _Kat gave up, got ready for bed then fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day after Kat finished working she went to visit the egg. She felt as if she was attached to it. When she went in and got the egg she thought she heard a squeek. Sheb held it to her ear and there it was a squeek. She held it to her chest for a second said something to bless it in the ancient language and set it down to watch it.

She saw a crack and the egg turned white then another and another untill finally she saw a head. It was an off-white color then she saw a wing pop out and another then it was all the way out. The dragon was a grey color for a moment then looked at her, turned white, and smiled with a squeek.

Kat reached out to touch the head and before she could go all the way the dragon put it's head on her hand and she felt something like an electrical current rush up her arm then something was in her mind saying _Hi! Hi! Hi!_

"Well you're a talkative thing aren't you!! Wow! I can't belive this!!" She said looking at her left hand "I thought that this was always on the better hand!"she laughed because she always thought she fought better with her right side. "Well I'll have to go buy you some meat or you could hunt rat's for now." The unnamed dragon turned off to start it's hunting mission. It somehow told her it was a male.

She went over to a book she had found in the shelves and opened it. After the dragon was done eating it came and sat on her lap. She said "Here are some names for you how about Shruikan," _Absolutly not! _"Or-" _How about Garvor? _He inturupted. "Hmm, yeah that will work. Garvor. Where did you think of it?" _It was my father's name. _She decided to try mind talking to him _Wow that's sweet who was his rider? _He replied with sadness in his voice _I don't know I only know my father's name. _

They talked for a while and she left they continued talking for a while in the cottage day after day untill about a week after he got too big and had to go to a bigger location. They found a cave and started their visits there. Garvor always stayed in mental range. They would go for walks every morning early and in the afternoon late, both times when most people were not out and about.

She found the Old man named Neal and the boy named Evan came every night. Evan always left a little extra money and she got along with him. Neal wasn't very talkative and when Evan said a little too much he gave him a glare that shut him up. She didn't find out where they were from, where they were going or why they were going there for a while. When she did it was a very large surprize.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

About two weeks after Garvor had hatched, Kat and himself where walking in the very early morning. They were having a silent conversation whilst Eragon and Saphira were flying above them. Neither pair knew about the other. It was Shaphira who smelled Garvor first.

_Eragon! I scent another dragon below with a human!!!_

_WHAT!! But that's impossible other than Galbatorix we are the only rider and dragon!!_

_I shall drop you off a little ways off and explore myself._

_Very well._ While that happened, Garvor and Kat were walking a little ways off now just walking side by side. Just as Garvor was about to say something Saphira landed holding Kat against the ground.

_If you attack she dies!! _Saphira informed the other dragon. _Leave her be!_ Garvor harshly said to Saphira. Just after he said that Eragon emerged from the trees. Garvor was about to attack him when Saphira informed him _Don't try it or she dies!! _

Eragon saw Saphira holding down Kat and another very angry dragon. " who are you?" he asked the dragon that wasn't his. _I am Garvor! _He replied harsher than Eragon thought he needed to be. "Are you with Galbatorix?" Eragon questioned, but Kat not Garvor replied.

"Of course not why do you think I've been hiding him and myself?" She yelled in an even harsher tone than her dragon in turn making Eragon flinch.

"Alright than Saphira you may let her go." Saphira flew over close to Garvor to talk with him. Eragon went to help Kat up, and when he touched her hand it felt like lightning rushing through his body. Though neather one knew at that time they had fallen in love with one another. "I'm Eragon, and I already know who you are."

"Yes I can tell why you made up a fake name," Kat said to him glancing at the chatting dragons, "so what is the actual name of the man you are traveling with?"

"His name's Brom." That started their own conversation learning a lot about each other. When it was time to separate Eragon told her he and Brom were going to the Varden. "Would you like to join us, I'd have to ask Brom but I'm sure he'd be Ok with it."

Her reply was "Well I'd have to think about it, I'll find a way to inform you on my answer as soon as I can."

Not showing his disappointment Eragon said ok and flew away on Sahira. _Why didn't you say yes right away?! _Asked an annoyed Garvor. _Because!! Teirm has always been my home! It will be hard for me to leave. But in the end I probably will accept._

**From now on I'm going to name my Chapters.**


	5. The Betrayal, the Answer and Hoping

The betrayal, the Answer and Hoping

When Kat got back to the inn it was just getting light out. She quickly went to her room and changed into her serving outfit. When Eragon and Brom, still cleverly disguised as Evan and Neal arrived she had the note ready to give to Eragon with her answer on it. She thought it over for the whole day. When they were distracted she put it in his cape pocket. He still hadn't found it when the two left, much to her disappointment. She served till the sun was setting and then got off duty. She changed into more comfortable clothes and visited Garvor. She stayed for about three hours then said good bye and went back to the inn. But she was surprised to find Telnir waiting for her in the stables.

"Where have you been?" he questioned her harshly.

"Out for a walk."

"Long walk where did you go for a walk at?"

"The river. What is it Telnir? What do think I've been doing?"

"I saw who you were visiting," her heart nearly stopped and her face went pale at those words, "now I have to ask what the hell you were thinking!"

"Telnir you don't…"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!!" he shouted at her.

"Alright but please don't tell any one."

"GO!!" And with that she went to her room. She didn't bother changing and just fell to sleep.

That night she had dreamt she was in the cottage. There was a man there.

"Well hello Kat! What a pleasure to see you!" he said.

"Who are you?" She asked, but then she realized who it was and he smiled at her horrified face, "You-You're G-G-Galbatorix!" She stepped back as he stepped closer, still smiling.

"Smart aren't you!! Yes," he said then she stepped back and he stepped forward, "you don't have to worry, I'm not planning on hurting you, no I'm not planning on doing that all!" Their stepping ritual continued. "No! I'm planning on taking you back to your true home." This time when he stepped forward she stayed where she was. "But first you have to figure out where that is, Kat. Kat, Kat, Kat."

Then she woke up to Telnir at her doorway saying, "Kat, I'm going for a walk. Stay here." And with that he left. She changed into new clothes, putting extras into a bag she would take with her. Before she went to bed Ice had brought a letter from Eragon saying they were going to leave today and that she could come with. Just as she finished Telnir walked in with guards rushing in from behind him. She then yelled "Traitor!" and decided to fight off the guards. When she was done she knocked Telnir out cold and ran to the stables, saddled Moonice and left. Guards arrows wizzed past as her magical shield deflected most. Then she used magic to open the gates and rode into the forest. She was in about halfway to Garvor's cave when she slowed, stopped and got off. She was going to meet Eragon and Brom at the river where her first encounter with Saphira had occurred. She hoped she could get there safely. And hoping was what she was best at. Hoping to find out who her father is, hoping to find home, hoping she would like the Varden, hoping they would like her and hoping to know what Galbatorix meant in her dream last night.


	6. The Note

The Note

When Eragon left he was upset Kat hadn't answered. They were leaving tomorrow. Brom even said she could come!!

When he got to his temporary room in Jeod's house he took off his cape and something fell out. It looked like a note. It was partly open./ He ran over and opened it almost ripping it. The not read:

_Eragon,_

_I've been thinking about your offer and decided it was time for me to find a new home. So if it is alright with Brom I'd be honored to join you two on your journey to the Varden. In your room will soon be a bird write a reply and give it to her. Don't be alarmed if it mind talks to you or shapeshifts. In that way she is very stubborn._

_Kat_

Eragon was almost jumping for joy. _What is so exciting little one? _Saphira asked. _Kat will accompany us on our journey to the Varden!! _He practically shouted it out loud. _Then you should tell Brom. _As she said this a bird came in the room and as soon as it touched the ground changed into a cat and said _Do you have a reply? _He would have been surprised if Kat hadn't told him.

"Not yet I have to discuss where to meet her with Brom."

_Very well I'll wait here. _It said and started cleaning itself.

He hurried to Brom's room, knocked and when Brom appeared gave him the note. Brom hurried him in.

"Ok, so where shall we meet her? Say the place she met Saphira?"

"That would be good."Not bothering hiding the excitement in his voice. Brom laughed quietly at it. They wrote as a reply:

_Kat,_

_We could meet you at the place you met Saphira. Have Garvor meet there as well, Brom want's to see him. We'll be leaving tomorrow._

_Eragon_

Eragon went to his room gave the note to the bird/cat thing, packed, changed and went to bed. He never expected what was going to happen when they met at the spot at the river.


	7. The Meeting Gone Wrong

The Meeting Gone Wrong

When Kat got to Garvor he told her _Eragon and Brom aren't there yet but Saphira is. What happened that has you shaking so youngling? _He asked after he saw her hands shaking. For fear someone would hear her she said in her mind _Telnir found out and he betrayed me to the soldiers!! _Then Garvor felt her sadness, hatred and confusion, she continued, _What if Eragon or Brom betray us too?! What if the Varden send us away and say we aren't trustworthy, and then the elves do as well?! What if- _She was then interrupted by Garvor, _ENOUGH!!! Yes, what if, what if, what if?! If any of things occur I'll have you and you'll have me! We'll venture around Alagasia and anywhere else we please and avoid anyone we know! THAT'S what we'll do._

Kat remained silent as they walked to the spot where they were to meet the other group of people. She was hoping that none of the things she said would happen. After all hoping was the best thing she could do.

Eragon was dreaming about the beautiful Kat when a maid awakened him. He tried to remember her name although this attempt failed. He got up cleaned himself and got dressed in the new clothes he had bought in town earlier.

He went downstairs to the library and met Jeod and Brom saying "farewell to you my friend" and then Jeod and Eragon said "farewell I hope we meet again" and Eragon thanked him yet again for his hospitality. They then left to meet Saphira, Garvor and Kat at the river. When they were at the gates of the city about to leave Saphira contacted him and said _Something is wrong with Kat and Garvor hurry and get here!! _He then pulled Brom aside and told Brom what Saphira had told him.

"I wonder what's wrong we better get there quick like Saphira said." Brom responded and they walked back to the gates.

At the gates a guard handed them each a paper that said **WANTED **with a picture of Kat on it. The sheet said that they were wanted for treachery against the Empire. Brom and Eragon looked at each other for a moment afterward and headed off to talk with Kat about what exactly happened.

When Kat walked into the clearing Saphira was laying down with her head held high. She said _Hello small one _then when she saw her hands shaking she added _Why do your hands shake as they do? _

Kat replied with a muttered "Telnir betrayed me" quit enough only Saphira and Garvor could hear. Saphira got up and said that Kat had something important to discuss with Brom and Eragon. Saphira then went closer to the trouble girl and helped Garvor comfort her.

When Eragon and Brom emerged from the bushes at the river Kat got up and said, "I need to tell you two something."

Brom snapped at her "Does it have anything to do with this?" Holding up her **WANTED **paper she flinched and he continued, "What did you do?! Now you and Garvor are also in danger!! You are going to get us all killed!! You at least owe us an explanation!" He ended. Eragon thought he was harsher than he needed to be but he didn't interrupt the older man.

"Telnir betrayed me after he followed me meeting Garvor last night. He told the soldiers and I got out of town earlier this morning." She informed him obviously upset about Telnir and Brom yelling at her. They had most definitely not got off to a good start. "So it's technically not my fault."

"WHAT!! NOT YOUR FAULT!! Just _whom _are you trying to kid?! Of course it's your fault!! You should have checked your surroundings!! If you mess up again you'll get us all killed!!"

"I will not! At least I know magic and can defend myself!! NOONE can get in my mind! My shields are stronger than anyone's is especially when I'm angry!! Which I currently am!! I also get more strength than you can even imagine!! So I suggest you stop tormenting me! And besides do you think haven't thought of how stupid I was that night?!" She yelled even more upset now.

"Oh you think no one can get in your mind! I don't believe it, you arrogant idiot!!" Kat opened her mouth but then shut it then after a moment said, "I'm going to try to ride on Garvor." Whilst riding him successfully she burst into tears. She cried and cried until she couldn't cry anymore and landed. She then rode her horse that Eragon had been holding. They left in silence. Only the dragons were communicating to each other. They talked about what had gone on and how Brom was wrong. How he was wrong on everything about the first female rider.


	8. The Broken Silence and Training

The Silence and Training

When they first made camp nobody had still said anything to one another. They each had a separate job. Brom made a fire, Eragon cared for the three horses, and Kat gathered food. The dragons hunted for themselves. When Kat wasn't looking Eragon looked at her. He gave her horse, which he still didn't know the name of, a few extra treats, when he was startled by a voice behind him, "You know you don't have to do that." He jumped around very startled, she giggled for the first time since she started the journey with them, "I was gonna give him extra treats myself but apparently you got to that before me," the horse pawed the ground and neighed, "but I'll still give him more." She finished rubbing the horse's neck.

"So what's his name?" Eragon cautiously asked.

"Moonice, 'cause his white and silver. The silver is like the moon and the white like ice." She informed him. "So did you agree with me or Brom?"

"_What_?!" He almost yelled. "Oh, yeah. Umm. I don't know. It's just-"

Kat interrupted him, "It's Ok, I have a temper. When Brom gets back I'm going to apologize. I was upset about Telnir and that he accused me of being stupid. But about the mind and strength-gaining thing I wasn't lying. Brom will be back soon, I better get finished." She said, and Brom got back a few minutes later with two stones and a lot of wood. But she wasn't anywhere near him and Eragon assumed she would apologize when he fell asleep. The two dragons brought back some extra meat for the humans. When the fire was made each human sat at a different place, Kat and Eragon on one side of the fire closer together than they were with Brom. Kat ate little obviously anxious to talk to Brom alone. Eragon finally laid down to sleep under his dragon's protective wing.

Until he fell asleep he was wondering what was going to happen when Kat apologized to Brom. He imagined the old man would forgive her, but how would he know. He's just a poor farm boy.

Kat was very anxious to talk to Brom. She was eating slowly and picky-like. She was waiting for Eragon to fall asleep under his dragon's soundproof wing. When he finally did she waited till she sensed he was asleep to talk to talk to Brom. She stood up and walked over to sit beside him. "I-" she had trouble to find the right words for the smart and silent old man, "I'm sorry for the way I behaved, I was upset nor was I thinking. I agree I was stupid to not sense Telnir spying on me. I was upset about his betrayal and should have controlled myself. My temper got the best of me and I'm very sorry." She said not stumbling once. She felt the tears welling up ready to break the invisible barrier she had trouble holding up when she talked about Telnir's horrid betrayal. He starred at her then the fire and sighed.

"I'm sorry as well, I was upset you were in danger. Telnir was very close wasn't he?" he said with a nod in reply. Then the tears broke the weak but strong barrier and she started sobbing. Brom hugged her and she pushed her face into his chest as she cried and cried and cried. He just squeezed her and when she was done told her to get some sleep and that he'd take the watch.

She nodded, went over climbed under Garvor's wing and fell asleep, luckily not dreaming about Galbatorix.

The next day they set out early only resting once in a while. Only once while they were riding did Kat sensed Urgals. Eragon wanted to fight them but both Kat and Brom said against it. They went off the path until Kat sensed they were a far ways off. Then they got back on the road. About an hour later they stopped to rest. Eragon was complaining that they should have fought the Urgals. Eragon and Brom were arguing about this when Kat inturupted, "Do you even know how to fight?"

"Of course I do! My cousin and I used to practice! I have the skills to!" He said in a partly raised voice.

"Well let's see these skills then shall we." Brom said then started towards the stream with the two younger ones following. He then tossed a strong stick to Eragon.

"You know this isn't going to be fair to you." Eragon told the elder man.

"He responded with a "try me." And Eragon swung at him. Brom quickly disarmed him and knock him to his knees. "Looks like I've got the upper hand." Eragon quickly grabbed his stick and swung Brom deflected. This continued for a while Kat sometimes laughing at Eragon. Then it switched and Brom attacked Eragon, disarmed him again and pressed his own stick into the boy's chest. "With Urgals it won't be sticks." He told the young boy then turned to Kat and asked, "Do you know how to fight?"

She smiled a very sweet smile and said, "Toss me that stick." Brom tossed her the other stick and they fought one gaining the upper hand then the other snatched the position. Finally Kat disarmed the opposing man and got him in the chest and said in a very pleased voice, "I win."

Brom smiled and said, "So you did, so you did. Eragon you and I shall have to train and Kat, you and I shall practice with each other." He told them. They then continued on the way Brom teaching Eragon the Ancient language and Kat helping both, since she was fluent in the language.


	9. Couldn't Have Gone Worse

Couldn't Have Gone Worse

They came to a small area and decided to make camp there. The dragons landed and lay down to sleep whilst Brom found some rocks to surround and light a fire with. Kat decided she would yet again find some firewood and talk with Ice. Eragon was tending to the horses and going over everything he learned that day. Ice was telling Kat, _You really think something is going to go wrong when you reach the Varden? _Kat replied _Of course! Something always goes wrong. _Her currently dog-shaped companion gave her a snort and said _It would be easier to find wood and food if you were another animal. Maybe a dog, or a Jaguar! _She changed into a Jaguar for emphasis Kat gave her friend an "ALRIGHT! You _win_!!" She changed into a beautiful lioness and asked her companion _Happy now? _The response was, _Very happy._

When Kat found food and wood she changed back a little ways off from camp and walked in with the supplies and, to her surprise, Ice.

"Who is that companion of yours?" questioned Brom. And instead of Kat answering Ice did. She said, _I'm Ice. _Brom was very startled _So you're Brom. It's a pleasure to meet you._

Kat was very unhappy at this and informed Brom, "As she said her name is Ice and she doesn't only mind talk but she also shape-shifts," And to Ice she said, "which I thought we made a deal that you wouldn't do ether unless you have permission from me." Ice replied with a, _Well I don't get anything from that 'deal' so I'll do ether freely! _This reply did not make Kat happy.

"Wait it can talk and shape-shift?! How is that even possible?" Brom asked. Before Kat could stop her Ice responded, _Same way Kat's able to shape-shift. _

"ICE!!" The now cat shaped Ice ran over under the wind of Garvor who opened one eye and said, _Don't include me in this._ And shut the eye again.

"You can shape-shift?" asked Eragon.

"Yeah, although I don't normally. I think it's kind of like cheating." She said while putting the pieces of wood down in the circle of rocks soon to be made into a fire, "I have always thought of it as wrong, and probably always will. I normally only use it in emergencies."

"How interesting," said Brom, "so can you do anything else of interest?" Kat mearly replied with a shrug.

"I only know I can and always could do magic, even before I had Garvor," she glanced at her now sleeping dragon, "and that I can shape-shift."

"That's interesting, do you know how you could do magic before? Perhaps that you got it from one of your parents?"

"No, I have no clue of who my parents are," _except that Galbatorix knows them, that means they are of high importance, _she thought to herself, she hadn't told anyone about the dream of Galbatorix, "my adopted mother never told me, and when I asked I got in trouble."

"That's interesting," said Brom in a deep state of thought, "What was her name?" he asked and when he saw her look of confusion said, "Just wondering."

"Well her name was Lenaria."

"How interesting what did she look and act like?" He questioned not noticing her look of confusion.

"Well, she had short, curly brown hair with mud-brown eyes and had peach colored skin. She was a kind, funny and lovely woman. She told me stories of the Varden."

"Like what stories?"

"Well, she said Galbatorix had once had a daughter then the Varden took her away from his castle. I asked her why she told me that it would distress him and that he would have treated her horribly. I asked her if she agreed and she told me she most definitely agreed with what they did and why they did it." Kat responded to his question still annoyed and confused about the questions.

"How…. interesting. Well we better get some rest." Brom said ignoring Kat's confused look.

"I'll take the first watch," volunteered Kat, "I won't be able to sleep anyway." They ate and the two men went to sleep, Eragon under Saphira's wing, Brom under Garvor's, Kat said he could sleep there and Ice could come sit out with her. The currently dog-shaped female came out and said, _Fine but I get to lie under a cape. It's freezing!! _Kat replied with, _Since when did that effect you? _Ice replied snottily, _How do you know it didn't? _Kat replied with _Well, It would explain your normally bad mood. _Ice pounce at Kat after that and the two ended up wrestling as cats. Finally Kat said, "Alright, alright," after turning human again, "we should let the two males sleep and I need to keep watch."

Finally Brom came out to take over the watch and thanked her and her dragon for the warm shelter. At this time Kat had trouble staying awake. Ice came to sleep with her. She cuddled into the woman's side as a cat and fell asleep, finally warm. Almost as soon as Kat laid down she fell asleep.

That night Kat dreamed she was in a garden. She surveyed her surroundings and as soon as her eyes rested upon the man's face she recognized him. "Hello again Kat, how have you been?" asked Galbatorix sweetly.

"W-What do you want?" asked Kat.

"Just to talk. Come, sit down," he said and patted the spot next to him on the bench. Kat hesitated but ended up sitting next to the King. He continued, "so what do you think?"

"What do I think of what?"

"My garden what else? It's beautiful is it not?" he questioned, "I have rare as well as common plants here but all of them together are beautiful."

"Yes it is beautiful. It reminds me of the cottage. They are both significant."

"Yes this garden is most definitely significant. So I heard about something interesting about you."

"What might that be?"

"This." He grabbed her left arm and used his knife to cut through the thin glove she had on, revealing her gedwey ignasia. "Thought so. Well, well, well. That man was telling the truth."

"What man what are you talking about?" she asked as she pulled her hand away.

"The man named Telnir. I believe you know him, do you not?" She nodded and her invisible wall was there again she was working as hard as she could to not cry. Especially in front of the king. He continued, "He traveled here to Ura'bean to tell me personally you were a dragon rider. When he came into my presence he had trouble getting it out. He kept stumbling and when he told me I gave him his own room. Another dragon rider is very good news. But you ran off? He told me you yelled traitor before you defeated the guards and him as well. You didn't come and give me the egg nor come join me, why is that?"

"Well I had a bit of persuasion."

"Who persuaded you?"

Before Kat got to answer that Ice stalked out of the shadows as a lioness with teeth bared and told him _I persuaded her not to!! _This startled him and Kat exclaimed, "Ice! How are you-" Ice interrupted her _It's easy. But no time to explain right now. _Then the garden faded away and Galbatorix said "till next time then."

Kat awakened with Ice looking at her and said, "Well that couldn't have gone worse."


	10. Invisable Walls

Invisible Walls

The next morning they got packed, saddled the horses and left. Kat told Ice not to tell the others about the dream. _Why shouldn't I? You're an idiot for even partly trusting him. Especially now that he knows. _The cat-shaped creature snapped as a reply. _Please don't! I fear they won't trust me or will turn me in! _Kat begged. _Fine but you owe me. _Replied Ice. _Thank you! Thank you so much!! What ever you want I'll give you, well almost what ever you want. _Ice snorted and said, _Fine. Works for me. _They rode on only taking breaks when absolutely necessary. Kat stopped thinking about her dream and helped Eragon practice the Ancient language. When they had their 3rd stop Brom taught Eragon how to fight some more and Kat practiced alone. They then went on. They didn't have any encounters in the entire day.

They finally made a camp. Eragon was discussing something with the fire-making Brom and Kat tended to the horses. Saphira was hunting and Garvor was waiting for Kat to be done with the horses so she could shine his scales. When Kat was done doing both Saphira landed and they ate. Kat asked Brom how people could visit other people in dreams and if you could prevent them from being able to. Brom looked at her in confusion and she said, "Just wondering." He smiled and said that he didn't know how it could be prevented and that it took immense power to take someone to another place in dreams then stopped.

"How do you shield your mind?" asked Eragon.

"You think of one specific object, but you have to feel emotionally attached to it for it to work." Answered Kat ignoring Brom's glare and continued, "It takes a little bit of energy. If you feel really strong about the thing you will have a stronger shield."

"Oh so I could think of…. Roran?" He wondered.

Kat and Brom laughed, Brom lower than Kat, then Brom responded, "I guess that might work."

Eragon then said, "What about Saphira? Wouldn't that work?!" They could tell he was excited about this conversation.

"That would work really well. I use Garvor for mine now." Kat informed him.

"What did you use before?" Eragon asked before thinking about one of the obvious answers.

Kat looked at the fire holding up the invisible dam for her tears, the responded, "Either Telnir or my adopted mother."

Eragon looked down at his feet away from Brom's stern glare. Then Brom said, "You two should get to sleep. Tomorrow I want you two to ride your dragons." The two young people went to their dragons not looking at the other and fell asleep under warm wings. Kat didn't see Galbatorix that night.


	11. The Ride and Ambush

The Ride and Ambush

The next morning she awakened, got dressed, said _Good morning _to Ice and went to the dying fire. Eragon was awake and tending to the horses. Kat put the fire out and hid the remains. When Brom was awake he said, "Are you two ready?" They nodded, got on their horses and followed Brom. He stopped them at the edge of a cliff. Neither was able to see over. "You both need to know how to ride your dragons as dragon riders. Are you two ok with this." Kat was quick to nod but Eragon was cautious.

"Last time I tried I almost fell." He said.

Both Kat and Brom laughed. Then the older one said, "You didn't have a saddle last time. This time you both do." The dragons flew down, a saddle on both. Saphira said, _You can thank Brom for the saddles. _Kat almost jumped with joy and ran over to Garvor. "So you like it?" Asked Brom.

"Of course I do!! I love it! It's awesome beyond reasoning!" She exclaimed. Then she climbed on and Brom helped her get settled in. Eragon was more hesitant. He did climb in.

"This isn't so bad." He said but when they saw the height of the cliff he had a look of pure horror on his face. Kat's smile grew larger liking the challenge. Then Garvor took off and jumped, Eragon was even more scared. Saphira did the same as the other dragon did a few seconds before. Eragon yelled while Kat was laughing. Then he did the same and they gained height and they saw Brom below. All three liked the moment. Kat remembered something and said "Skulblaka kópa" She then saw as her dragon. Eragon saw this and did the same. They saw the world through their dragons' eyes. When they looked over to Brom they saw three things running after him. Kat recognized them as Ra'zac and told Eragon they both flew lower.

Brom yelled, "Stay out of this!" Kat heard but Eragon did not she decided to pretend she didn't either. They flew lower and one Ra'zac Jumped and knocked Eragon out of the saddle Kat noticed one about to jump at her. Garvor increased speed so it would miss and it did. The rider and Garvor saw Saphira run into a tree but didn't notice the one in front of them they ran into it. Kat fell out of the saddle knowing she'd have bruises. The Ra'zac from before attacked her and she fought it Eragon was fighting one as well. She quickly let anger take over her and let the strength fill her up. She quickly killed the Ra'zac and rushed to help Eragon. They then killed that one. Brom was no where to be seen. Saphira said, _Behind you! _They turned but it was too late the Ra'zac was on top of Kat. Brom was all of a sudden there, knocking it off. Eragon helped Kat up and they watch as Kat's savior fought and killed the Ra'zac with a red sword. "I told you two to stay out of this." Eragon looked at him clearly surprised.

Kat said, "Eragon couldn't hear you, and I wanted to help." Defending the other rider. She knew she liked him more than a friend now but didn't dare to tell.

"Then why didn't you tell him?" Brom demanded.

"I wanted to help and I knew he would too." She was having trouble with the older man.

He said, "Well now your two dragons are injured we better get to the river and put an ointment on them." They knew he wasn't going to get over this for awhile.


	12. The Revilement

The Revilement

When they were putting the ointment on their dragons Brom was telling them, "You two are no use to the Varden dead or without your dragons. If either of you get captured it will be even worse. Then there will be three or two riders against one or none!!"

Kat stayed silent and Eragon muttered, "Better to ask forgiveness than permission." Kat didn't ask what that meant. When they were done Eragon and Kat went to the stream to wash their hands while Brom hid the remains of the ointment.

When they were tending to their horses, Brom walked over to the stream. Eragon walked over to him, the older man said, "Your duty is to the people of Alagasia and to get to the Varden."

"Let's talk about truth before duties." Eragon responded. (**This part is from the movie**)

"What are you talking about?" Brom asked standing up.

"I thought we agreed not to lie to each other," Eragon said grabbing the other man's arm and cutting through his glove revealing his gedwey ignasia, "dragon rider." He finished smiling. They heard Saphira say, _Of Course._

"Not any more," he said, "my dragon died when protecting me."

"A rider can live without his dragon." Kat said not looking at either one.

"You don't look surprised at all." Said Brom.

Kat sighed, pausing with brushing her horse and turned around. "I'm not." They both looked at her wondering why she wasn't surprised. "Lenaria told me there once was a dragon rider named Brom. As soon as heard of your name I knew it was you she told me about."

"What did she tell you about me?" Brom asked.

At this Kat laughed, "What do you think? You slew one of the forsworn, she knew as well as everyone else who once worked and lived in Ura'bean. She happened to have worked in Galbatorix's castle."

The two men looked at her in surprise, each for a different reason. Eragon was surprised that the dead woman lived in Ura'bean, and Brom for another reason **(DO NOT ASK!! IT WILL COME UP LATER)**. "WHAT?!" Kat yelled, "How do you think I learned the Ancient language from her?"

"Well I… I… Uh… That…I…" Eragon stumbled.

"Well that's interesting news." Brom said saving Eragon from embarrassment. "But slaying the one I did is nothing to be proud of." Both looked at him thinking he'd gone insane. He continued, "Thanks to me the last rider was Galbatorix! I slew him with this sword." He drew his sword from its sheath. "It was once his. He killed my dragon with it and I killed him with it. This sword's name is Zar'roc. In the ancient that means-"

Kat finished his sentence, "Misery. Lenaria told me of that sword too. It is horrid and a dragon killer." She shuddered, "It has killed so many. That is a horrid sword." Eragon looked at both in surprise.

"Exactly. I went to Carvahall with a shame." Brom told them.

Kat walked over and said, "What you did is nothing to be ashamed of. If you hadn't many more terrible things would have happened that no one would be able to stop. What you did was a good thing. For more reasons than the one I just mentioned."

He looked at her, sighed and said "If only if only." He then walked to his hose and said, "Get ready we'll be leaving soon." Kat watched him sadly, _I wish he'd believe me! _She said to Garvor. _Sometimes it's best to have your own opinions, but some times it isn't. Either way that's what he believes and you should let him believe it. _Then they saddled the horses and left.


	13. The Discovery Not Meant to be Made

**Tell me if you think I should make Galbatorix actually care about Kat or not. I might make him actually care about Kat. And yes that would be an interesting twist.**

The Discovery Not Meant to be Made

They left and about two hours later it was too dark to ride. They ate and got settled Eragon had the watch. Kat went under her dragon's wind with her Beagle-shaped companion, Ice, looked at the currently sleeping figure and fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Kat saw the garden appear. She looked in the shadows for Ice. She heard an unmistakable laugh, turned and saw the man. "Don't worry, the one you call Ice isn't there. Come sit." This time Kat didn't hesitate.

"Why didn't you contact me sooner? I've been waiting to apologize for Ice's behavior." Kat said then muttered "stupid thing" under her breath.

Galbatorix smiled, obviously pleased she was missing him. "I've been a little busy. So what that, as you referred to it, thing a werecat?" He asked.

"No Ice is a… Well, actually I don't know what she is. She just showed up one day and when I asked she said that she just wasn't a werecat. I wonder what she actually is."

Galbatorix smiled and changed the subject a little, "So did Telnir know about her?" And the invisible wall was back.

"No. No one knew about her other then Garvor and me. Now there is a few people who know." She told the king not looking at him.

Galbatorix frowned and said, "Every time I mention Telnir you get a very sad look on your face." He said then lifted her face to look at his and asked, "Why is this?" She couldn't hold up the wall any more and started crying. He hugged her and she did the same thing she did with Brom. This time she felt more comforted. The king was comforting her. The _king_!! She knew Lenaria was wrong about some things on the king.

When she stopped crying, not because she wanted to but because she didn't have anymore tears, he let go and asked, "He was close then? Too bad he betrayed you." Then said, "It is time for you to go."

She said, "Alright, will you visit again?"

He smiled and said, "Of course." Then the garden disappeared.

………………………………………………………………………………...

She awakened under Garvor's wing. She sat up, then sighed and laid down. Then stood up, changed and left the shelter. It was a cool morning, promising a nice journey. Brom was outside, he told her he and Eragon switched during the night. She frowned, "I could have done it."

"You'll have to discuss that with Eragon."

"What about me?" Asked Eragon walking over. The two dragons got up and walked to where the fire once was. It sometime during the night went out and turned to ashes.

"Nothing it isn't important." Brom told him.

"Well I _am _capable of taking the second shift!!" Kat said annoyed.

"Oh. Sorry I was going to wake you but you looked so peaceful I decided to leave you be."

Kat rolled her eyes and said, "In any case it's time to go." She walked over to where her dragon had just been and packed up her sheet as well as Eragon's, Brom hid the remains of the fire and Eragon saddled the horses.

They moved on and stopped at a place they could practice fighting. Kat sat down and meditated laughing occasionally at Eragon's lack of skill against Brom. Garvor caught her thinking something she hid from him. _What are you hiding from me youngling? _Kat was startled by his voice in her mind. _Oh, nothing important._

_Oh really? Then why are you hiding it from me? _Kat thought a second for a reply and said, _Because it doesn't involve you. Only me and a certain unnamed person. And no, you don't know them. _Answering his not even thought of question. _Do I know of them? _Kat didn't reply and Garvor got annoyed. He pushed as hard as he could until he was finally in her mind. He found jumbled emotions then found what she was thinking of. He saw the memories of Galbatorix's dream visits. _Why did you not tell me?! _Garvor asked growling out loud. The two men stared at the upset dragon. Even Saphira looked over. Kat sighed and told them it was nothing they needed to worry about. _Be quiet! I don't want them to know! I already persuaded Ice not to tell so I don't want you to either. Promise? Please. _Garvor was annoyed and replied, _Fine! You owe me as well as that shaper. _That was Garvor's name for Ice. She heard and said, _Huh! Keep your dragon off my case Kat! _Kat smiled and said, _Thanks you guys. You're the best! _Then She got up and Eragon took a break. She and Brom practiced sword fighting with Brom and once more won. She was very pleased and then won once more before they moved on. The memories of Galbatorix were a discovery not meant to be made.


	14. Learning

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I was working on my other stories. A few of which are not up on the site yet.**

Learning

When they set out again Kat was still thinking of Galbatorix. They ended up setting camp up after one other stop. Brom and Kat were arguing over who was going to take first shift and Eragon was listening and thinking how he could stop it.

"Why don't you two share the first shift?"

The two people stared at each other in silence until Kat broke it, "I guess that would work."

"Fine we will share the first shift."

"Good. Now I think I'll go to sleep." Eragon said and disappeared under his dragon's wing. Kat was sencing the things around her when Brom inturupted the peaceful silence.

"Why did you want to know how people could get into other people's dreams?" Kat mearly shrugged. "You know, despite the fact Lenaria was only your adopted mother I can tell when you lie just like I was always able to with her. So I shall ask this instead, who has been inturupting your dreams?"

"How do you know someone has been in my dreams?" Kat's voise was shaking from surprise.

"I just can now who has been in your dreams?"

"None of your buisness." She said making him annoyed. He pushed into her mind, just like her dragon had and found her memories of Galbatorix. He gasped and asked, "Why did you not tell us?"

"Because it isn't your buisness! And you don't sound mad at all."

Brom gulped and said, "Well. I knew it was only a matter of time before he started. Yes, there is a reason for his nightly visits."

"Oh really? What is it then?"

"That isn't my place to tell you."

"Whose is it then?"

"Either Ajihad, his daughter, Nasuada, or Lenaria's."

"Well, Lenaria is dead, so why don't you just tell me? Well?"

He sighed then said, "Fine but you won't belive me."

"Try me." She growled at him.

"Very well. Galbatorix is your father."

Kat was silent for a while then said, "That would explain why Lenaria never told me my birth parents."

"Yes. She was ordered not to tell you until you were old enough to fight and join the Varden. She wanted to turn you against Galbatorix by telling you that he was torturing you a lot. But Ajihad said against since it was a lie. He decided instead that they would show you some of the things he did. But you have already seen them."

"Yes. I have. Thank you for telling me. It's time to switch shifts."

"I'll awaken Eragon."

"Alright." She said turning to walk to her dragon. When she fell asleep there was no Galbatorix luckily for Kat. She still had to process the information she learned, as well as what Brom learned.


End file.
